Shack
by Lsbian
Summary: Sivir's commissioned by a sketchy man who needs a certain box. Although she finds it she meets a woman at the shack who can make her soft. This is the prologue for 'We'll be counting stars' and 'I love you' fanfictions


Shack

Sivir has been wandering in Shurima for days. She's trying to escape from Taliyah who hasn't understood the fact that she's all right now and can do anything as she pleases. She walks until her muscles give up and fall onto the sand unconsciously.

This late afternoon isn't different from the others - she falls and faints. After several hours when the Sun's already settled down she wakes up. Sivir gets on her feet once again when the sand under her starts to wave.

"Oh shi-" Taliyah is next to her before she could finish her sentence.

"Hey there!" She greets Sivir with a cheeky smile.

"Can you not follow me everywhere I go, please?"_ It's getting annoying._

"Even if you ask this nice, I have to say no."

"Why-hy?" Sivir can't take it anymore, she could blow up anytime like dynamite.

"I vowed to Nasus to protect you."

"That jackal-ass can go fuck himself alongside with Azir and that floating rock with chains." Sivir starts to walk again. "I don't need a bodyguard, I'm **_the battle_** Mistress! I can protect myself." She falls onto the sand - _again._ She groans in annoyance.

Taliyah helps her to get up on her feet yet Sivir's not accepting her kindness. "Why are you running away?"

"Why are you still there?" Sivir counters her question.

"Hm, good question but not the correct answer. I'd rather like you to be honest with me, please. Why are you running away and why are we _here _?" Sivir doesn't answer, just continuing her journal.

They're in the Sai Kahleek, near to the Void but not to the Plague Arbor. It is known that this side of Shurima is extremely dangerous, yet Sivir hasn't met any voidborn nor fell into a cave of theirs. _It's a miracle she's not dead,_ Taliyah thinks _or turned into one of them. Yikes! _

They're heading to the south, where a little valley rests between two hills. They see holes here and there yet nothing comes out. _Are we really in Sai Kahleek? _Taliyah wonders. At the end of the valley, they take a sharp turn to the east and hold their destination.

"To be honest," Sivir starts to explain after the fourth day. "I'm not running away, I'm looking for a certain _shack _that stands near to the Void." She's looking into the campfire, Taliyah can see the burning determination in her eyes. She gives her a sharp smile, "You're asking again _why, _well, I tell you when we arrive."

"Don't tell me there's a catacomb or some crazy historical ruins underneath it." Taliyah stops eating her dinner. She knows how adventurous and sometimes reckless she can be, she's heard stories about her and it doesn't appeal to her. The latest journey hasn't ended well, by the Void, yet people talk about how generous she was to help out a noble-woman if they can call her _noble._

"What if I say yes? Hm? Would you let me be for once? That'd be heaven to me."

"We're walking into our graves, Sivir! There are more voidborns than in Shurima combined."

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Sivir taunts her. "Maybe you should go home."

"I'm just worried about you!" Taliyah shouts at her.

"Calm down, _Pebble._ No need to shout. We're nearer to the Void now, remember?"

"_Pebble? _" Her brows knit, ignoring the fact they're in the most dangerous area of Runaterra.

"Yeah, Pebble. Sadly we left the oasis days ago so I can't toss you into the water." Sivir jokingly pouts, laying down on the cold sand. "You guard first and then we switch."

"Why are you the one who sleep first? Shouldn't we have to switch each day? Like one day I guard first, the next you go first. Doesn't it sound more equal?"

"No. Goodnight!" Sivir rolls onto her side, showing her back to the fire.

_Asshole. _Taliyah releases an audible sigh before she finishes her meal.

The following days have passed like a fast-flowing river; eventless and quickly. For Taliyah it's been too easy to get there, for Sivir… Well, she's glad they've not had to fight. These days they barely speak to each other unless Sivir wants to and Taliyah responds to her gladly.

When Sivir sees a blue-ish shadow, her ocean blue eyes light up. "We're here!" She points at the shack some meters away from them. The little building is collapsing, a stronger stormwind would destroy. Its' only window is broken, the front porch's shattered. It looks like someone has been there before them and they've been looking for something but couldn't find it.

Taliyah has to squint to notice the little building. "I can't believe we walked there for a ruined _house _."

"It is not ruined. It is abandoned. Thanks for noticing." Sivir rolls her eyes.

Taliyah blinks for a few times and exhales sharply before she starts arguing with her, instead she asks, "Okay, now we're here, what draw you here once again?"

"ADVENTURE!" Sivir throws her fists up, starts running towards the shack in full speed.

"I can't believe you brought me here just for an adventure!" Taliyah surfs on a rock she's summoned. After catching up Sivir's speed she slows down. "Tell me if I have to beware of something dangerous, will you?"

"Have you forgotten that I told you some days ago I _can _protect myself? Or should I repeat myself?" Sivir asks, her gaze cold and hard.

Sivir stops in front of the house, drinking in the view. The shack's roof is still missing, its only window shattered, the front door is hanging, making squeaky noises every time the wind blows. The front porch's wood cracks when it's stepped on and some planks are missing. Inside, there's a huge rug, a single bed, a kitchen, and a door, behind it there's the bathroom. It would be nice for a person if it's not in the middle of nowhere and wouldn't be destroyed.

She's visited this old box before the Snake incident - she clenches her fists by the memory. She would never forgive that viperish woman who backstabbed her. Sivir feels a hand on her shoulder, shrugging it off she steps on the porch.

"Why are you like this?" Taliyah asks, the frustration in her tone is unmistakable. Any time she touches her or being a slightly affectionate Sivir always keeps her distance and being a stubborn little shit.

"Like what?" Sivir enters the house and lays down onto the rug, gazing at the starry night sky.

"Distant." Taliyah follows her acts but gives her enough space.

"You know, when someone backstabs you you'd act the same. You don't want to be touched, baby-sitting or other shit."

"You act like a spoiled brat. You haven't thanked me or Nasus for saving your damn butt. You -"

"Hold up. I thanked _you _for nursing me back to life but I'll not thank them. Honestly, if that little bitch didn't do what she did, I'll not be this salty."

"Have you thanked Azir for bringing you back to life?"

"No. I wanted to remain dead but oh well, a man has to intervene because he knows what a woman or a _Battle Mistress _wants." Sivir shrugs. "Every time I speak to a man they're so confident to say they know what a woman needs. Do you want to know what they say?"

"Uhh -"

"They say a big penis a woman needs in her life."

"That's gross." Taliyah makes a face, hoping Sivir is looking at her.

"Yeah. And I have to hold myself back not to kick them in the groin. You know, just to show them how their _big _penises need to be beaten."

Taliyah snorts at the comment. "Do you know you are a little bit aggressive?"

"I do. Does it bother you?" Finally, she glances at her, the look in her eyes tells her she needs confirmation.

"Yes, but this is who you are, Sivir. If you want to change or remain this way, I am no man to judge. I'll be your friend no matter what." Taliyah smiles at her gently.

"That's promising." Her eyes on the sky again. _"Thank you, Pebble." _Her mouth curves into a soft smile.

"Pebble's reporting to duty, Mistress!" Taliyah salutes.

The serious atmosphere shatters and their laughter fills the air.

"I've always wanted to ask this; why the Void are we here?"

"Relaxing." Comes this one-worded answer from Sivir.

"Near the Void is pretty relaxing, to be honest." She says sarcastically.

"Don't be rude, Pebble. I brought you here because I need your help."

"My help? Some days ago you wanted to abandon me."

"That was a joke, for gods' sakes!" Sivir scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"A bad joke, Sivir. You shattered my fragile heart, you monster." Taliyah places a hand over her chest, trying to be offended but her playful tone not letting her.

"Isn't your heart also rock hard?" Sivir raises a brow.

She gasps, looking at her with wide eyes. "How dare you assert this?!"

"Easily." Sivir gives her a cocky smile. "Now if you're done acting," She gets up on her feet, stretching a little, "We should get working before someone else's here."

Taliyah follows suits. "What are looking for?" She moves her muscles well, warming up enough to move mountains from its places.

"A graven box. The client didn't tell me further details and he needs it by the end of the month." Sivir squats down at the end of the rug. "Help me roll this up."

Taliyah lends a hand.

As the rug is rolled up, Sivir's studying the parquetry, hoping she finds a distinct wood. Sadly, she hasn't found anything, though, she opens the bathroom's door and she starts to search. She investigates every inch of the little room but she finds nothing again. Then she's in the kitchen, raking through the cabinets.

"Are you sure that box is here?" Taliyah asks as she follows Sivir like a lost puppy.

"Yes. When I was at the death's door, a crazy vastaya was here and hid the box somewhere."

"What would a vastaya do in Shurima in the first place?"

"To get a heatstroke. I don't know. You tell me."

"Hmm…" Taliyah thinks hard. "Do you know what kind of vastaya are we talking about?"

Sivir stops. "Does that matter?"

"Well, yes? When I was in Ionia I met a bunch of vastayas and I can tell you they're as diverse as we are. Some races can outnumber us at mind games the others are physically more developed than us."

"Okay, I get it." She holds up her hands. "I don't know."

"Then I can't help you."

Sivir lets out a groan, biting on her lower lip. _Why are vastayas so complicated? _

Her thoughts are cut off by a woman who has sprinted into the room. The woman's body is covered with a strange purple… skin? And not to mention that pair of huge canons on her shoulders.

Sivir's frowning at the intruder while Taliyah's jaw drops.

"Sivir, do you see what I see?" Taliyah asks in wonder, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm not blind, Taliyah."

They daren't talk to each other when the woman whose face's hidden by the skin, has looked at them. Their blood freeze in their veins, their faces turn pale and their breaths stick in their throat. Not to mention the stillness in the air, it feels like the time's stopped moving, they can't tell how long they have been there staring at the stranger until her skin draws back, revealing the woman's face and hair.

Her hair is black as the night sky, framing the beautiful face once Sivir sets her eyes on it. The war paint and those lilac eyes make her realize she's heard about her - mostly tales that made her scoff but now she can understand why so many men are scared of her. The murderous look and the poker-face she's wearing. Even though she could kill you with cold blood and riddle you with bullets, she's not radiating such aura, more likely she's emitting a protective and warm one.

…

Sivir shakes her thoughts off, focusing her breathes she asks carefully, "Were you followed?"

"Followed?" The woman quirks a brow up. "No. I've fought a voidborn which fleed away seconds ago."

"Uh-huh. What's your name?"

"Kai'sa." Her mouth forms the world's most gentle smile Sivir has ever seen. "Yours?" Oh, man, her voice is like honey.

"Sivir," She stammers, "and this is my friend, Taliyah," pointing with her thumb.

"An imaginary friend?"

"What?" Sivir turns her head where her friend's stood, dropping her arm and letting out an annoyed groan. _Where the fuck did you go? _"No, she's fleed as well."

Kai'sa purses her lips, she looks away after she's eyed Sivir from head to toes and back. She thanks the Moon her companion doesn't notice the faint blush on her cheek which is caused by _certain _thoughts. She doesn't know why she feels this way. Maybe it's her bored expression she wears and the deadly aura she gives off. _I should be afraid of this woman, not attracted! Calm down, Kai'sa you got this. _

"May I ask what are you doing here?"

Sivir crosses her arms, "That depends who's asking it."

Kai'sa is approaching her like a shy lioness her prey until she stands in front of Sivir. Oh, um, she didn't know she's smaller than her… well, shit. Anyway, she puts her arms on the muscular shoulders; one hand starts to play with her silky hair, the other is caressing her nape. "Just a lonely woman who's a little hungry for attention."

Sivir blinks a couple of times before she chuckles nervously.

"Is this your first?"

"No, I've been nervous before."

Kai'sa snorts, "No, I mean - am I the first one who said that to you?"

"Oh… Um, yeah. I don't have time for affection." Sivir shifts her weight to one leg from another. _What do people do with their hands in this situation? If I put my hands on her waist… _"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry!" Kai'sa grabs Sivir's wrists immediately, inspecting her palms. There's no harsh movement to Sivir's surprise - she's really gentle. "My skin lives on its own, I can't control it or anything like that."

"Then how come you can touch me without hurting me?" Sivir hisses at the touch on one of the newly got wounds on her palm.

"Sorry!"

"One more sorry and I swear to Gods you believe in I'll not forgive your skin." She warns her with a pointed look.

Kai'sa opens her mouth slightly to protest but it's cut off by a voidborn what has risen from below, destroying most parts of the house. Thanks to the Moon, she's holding Sivir who almost falls off from the monster's head, she pulls her up though they can't get a foothold because it has started to thrash.

Sivir's got an idea, she holds tighter on Kai'sa's forearms - not giving a shit her skin stings again -, then she starts to run down the monster's back. She releases her semblance which gives extra movements speed to Kai'sa and herself, a little dexterity besides.

They land on the sand with ease, yet their victory is far away. They have to fight for their lives.

"Stay near me, Sivir. I got this!"

"Nah, I'm good." She prepares Chalicar with a wince, spinning a couple of times before she could charge. "You can't take it down without any help." _Fuck, my palms are on fire. _

Kai'sa smirks, "I'm gladly taking the opportunity."

"Then pay attention to me and I will be the best support you'll ever have." Sivir reciprocates the grin, she dodges from a tentacle.

They've been talking since the beginning of the fight, though sometimes they have to stop because of the attacks from the voidborn.

"You're fast." Kai'sa notices her fluid movements.

"Not as fast as you, Shooting Star." Sivir winks at her quickly before she strikes again.

"I can't believe you guys chit-chatting while that beast is trying to kill you," Taliyah is astonished. She appears from a stonewall that lays nearby.

She helps them as well with her stone waving abilities but with less agility, she's more dexterous and precise with her skills though she's just a mage.

"Where the fuck have you been, Pebble?"

"I had to pee." She admits, defending them with a stonewall from a deadly attack. "I didn't know how to tell you so I just ran away."

"But the shack had a bathroom!"

"Have you seen that toilet? I ain't sitting on that."

"You didn't have to sit on it, just crouch above the goddamn ceramic and pee!"

"Sorry to interrupt your exchanges but we have a bigger problem than that." Kai'sa interferes, struggling with the monster who tries to swallow her.

Sivir tosses her weapon, hitting the voidling in the face, making it retreat. Its scream would shatter glasses.

"Look what you've done. Infuriating voidborns is not a great idea." Taliyah comments when she uncovers her ears.

"Do you have a better idea?" Sivir bites back.

"Guys…"

"Maybe, but do you ever listen to anyone?"

"Guys!" Kai'sa shouts at them, even the monster stops in its attack. "You aren't helping me, so I suggest you leave the rest to me."

"Leave _that _to you? Are you crazy? A second ago, it tried to eat you!" Taliyah throws her arms up in the air.

"That's how in the Void works. Eat the weak or they eat you." She gives Sivir a smile one more time, "Thank you for your assistance, I can kill it by myself from now." She dashes toward the voidborn.

Her words are true - it hasn't taken too long, maybe five minutes or less, though Sivir feels uneasy. Since when did she develop affection for Kai'sa? Oh, man, this is not good, she has to do something but what? What does she have to do to distract herself? Why are they here in the first place?

"Sivir, have you found the box you're looking for?"

She looks at Taliyah with horror, shaking her head and running to the remnant of the shack. "Please have mercy on me," Sivir whispers under her nose, lifting every piece of the house, with the heavier ones Taliyah lends her rocks to shatter huge chunks, making them mobile.

While Kai'sa has won the battle and her skin had its meal, the other two are still searching. Kai'sa puts her hands on her hips and asks, "Can you tell me what are you after?" She's worried and wants to help them, after all, she's seen them throwing pieces around.

"A box," Taliyah answers instead of Sivir. "I don't know what does it contain but it must be valuable."

"Dear, where would you hide an extremely valuable box?" Sivir's tone is rich with desperation which makes Kai'sa's heart sink into her stomach.

"Where I can find it easily," She hugs herself. "If it's a box then I'd put into the cupboard next to the other containers."

"But I found nothi -"

Sivir runs to the cupboard and tears its doors from their places. She throws the useless ones until she grabs one of the most beautiful boxes in Runaterra. The graven box has its unique motifs; rosettes with vastayas in their animal forms, yet the main one is a huge griffin in the middle of the lid. Its wings are missing, the beak is strong and it has a dent on its neck (it's probably a mistake).

She opens the little box, finding a vial filled with opaline liquid. Inspecting the strange elixir, Sivir opens it to smell, knitting her brows she looks at the waiting women.

"I don't know what it is but I want to take a sip. Anyone's with me?"

"I'd not drink that. It looks like semen." Taliyah informs her.

"How do you know what semen looks like?"

She hides her burning face with both of her hands. "I'm not gonna tell you." She mumbles.

"What? I don't hear you, Pebble."

"I said I'm not gonna tell you." Taliyah massages her face. _This is so embarrassing… _

"What would the semen do to you?" Kai'sa asks innocently.

Sivir and Taliyah share a glance, Taliyah's eyes warn her friend not to tell her but Sivir's mouth curls into a cocky grin.

"Oh, sweet summer child," Sivir starts to explain while approaching them, "You may not have a parent to tell you how sex works between a man and a woman but if a man comes in you there's a high chance you'll be pregnant."

"You have to swallow it to become pregnant?"

"Yes. What? No. They have to cum into your puss..."

"Ay!" Taliyah interferes before something catastrophic happens to this pure woman. "Now you found that damn box, we should head back to Shurima. You know, deliver it to your client and stuff."

"You're a mercenary?!"

Sivir sighs in defeat. "I thought I could keep it a secret until we know each other enough to tell about my job." She puts the vial back into the padded box with pursed lips. "Now you know it, my chance has blown away."

"Not really," Kai'sa shrugs, "I've always wanted to hear other people's stories." Ugh, that smile again, not that Sivir minds but still, this woman puts butterflies into her stomach, fogging her mind with pink cloud, weakening her limbs.

"Oh, uh, then I assure we shall meet again… come again, what's your name?"

"Kai'sa."

"Kai'sa…" Sivir savors her name like honeydew, so sweet it makes your teeth ache.

"Sivir, right?" She receives a nod from her then taking one hand carefully not to touch any wounds and brings it to her lips, planting a kiss on her wrist. "Safe travel." Sivir blushes - just a simple phrase and gesture are enough to make her knees weak.

"Aw, you flatter us, Kai'sa." Taliyah teases the duo.

"Pebble?"

She looks at Kai'sa with confusion. How does she know her nickname? She parts her lips but no sound can escape her.

"Don't look at me like you saw a ghost, okay? Make sure Sivir bandages her hands."

"Seriously? I'm _fine,_ I can do it myself." Sivir puffs her chest out to look tough.

"No, you can't. I saw how you held your weapon and it's not normal. I little help might not hurt, might it?" Kai'sa's eyes drift from Sivir's ones to her lips, wetting her own. _If I bend down and kiss her, will she be angry at me? _

"Okay, I got it!" As Taliyah sees how they look at each other, she grabs Sivir by her upper arm and dragging her away. "Excuse us but we'd like to head back to our homeland."

"Of course," She lets her hand go, waving at them. "Where can I find you, oh mighty warrior?"

"There's a valley not so far from here to the west if you cross that, I'll find you. Take care of yourself, will you, Shooting Star?"

"I will!" Kai'sa blows a kiss to Sivir and disappears within seconds.

Dawn's chewing on their bones, they haven't realized how tired they are until they reach the valley. There, they rest in a stone tent that Taliyah has built for the day and night.

Next morning and the following days, they talk about their experiences at the shack. Taliyah bugs Sivir to confess her feeling for the woman she's just met, yet she refuses to say it. Deep inside, Taliyah knows, how she's looked at her, that unmistakable defending posture she's had while fighting that thing. Oh well, maybe next time she'll succeed.

*.*.*.*.*

Sivir is in a pub in Killash Village, sitting at a table in the darkest corner so no one can see her nor her client who has arrived before her. She puts the box down and slides it to the sketchy man.

The man opens it carefully and nods, signing everything is all right. He tosses a pouch in front of Sivir and as he's come, he disappears.

Sivir watches the little pouch then she unties it and starts to count the gold. She nods at the amount, _this will be enough to me for days._ She leaves as well.

When she turns into an alley, the same man pins her to the wall from behind. He secures her hands with rope, turning her around and flexing her jaw open. He takes out the same vial, opens it and he pours the content into her mouth. The liquid tastes bitter and sour.

Sivir's protesting but the man is stronger than her, he pins her harder to the wall with his body.

Now that the vial is empty, the man frees her hands with a knife and runs away.

"Hey! Come back, you little bastard! What the fuck was that for?"

But she feels a throb between her legs, looking down in panic she touches her crotch carefully. To her dismay, she feels it harden.

"Oh no… please don't…" Sivir stands up but her pain intensifies, she starts to walk to the nearest brothel in the village… if they have one. "Shit… I need some privacy…"

**Author's note:**

Heyyyyyyy I hope you enjoyed this as much as me while writing and editing it :3 And uh, this is how they met and how Sivir's got her cock bc I want to write a smut fic... Ps. If you found some errors don't hesitate to correct me. I'm lazy to whip out an exercise book and study


End file.
